New Moon
New Moon starts off where Twilight left off. Bella is dreading her upcoming eighteenth birthday because that will mean she is one year older than Edward, who will forever be seventeen. She wants to avoid the event at all costs. Even asking family and friends to not give her any attention or presents. Her wishes are ignored, she learns that there will be a big party at the Cullen's house that night. At the house, the party seems to be going well, until Bella begins to open a present, and gets a small paper cut on her finger. Jasper, Edward's brother, who is the newest to this life, is overwhelmed by the scent of her blood and tries to attack her. Edward saves her and gets Jasper out of the way. Carlisle has to stitch Bella up, and while doing so, he and Bella have a discussion about Edward's parents-Edward had always been vague and not too forthcoming when it came to the topic of his parents. Carlisle had turned Edward when Edward was dying of the Spanish Influenza and could recall every detail perfectly. He told Bella that Edward's mother, Elisabeth Mason, made a passioned plea for Carlisle to do what no other doctor could do. Carlisle also told Bella that Edward believed that vampires had no souls, that they were damned. Now Bella thinks she might know the reason for Edward's continued refusal to change her into a vampire. In the days after, Edward's behavior has Bella worried and confused. She blows it off as something he'll get over. One day, Edward wants to talk with Bella in the woods. He leads her into the woods and breaks the news that he and his family are leaving Forks. Bella assumed she is going, too. Until Edward breaks the news that she cannot go with him. He proceeds to tell her that he is not in love with her. That he doesn't want her. This leaves Bella in shock and stunned. He leaves then and she is alone. She goes after him and goes deeper and deeper into the woods. Pretty soon, it's nightfall and she finds herself on the ground in shock-paralyzed by grief and shock. Soon, she hears a mysterious noise and finds herself being carried by Sam Uley who lives on the La Push reservation. Her father had started a search party after she didn't come home, the whole town supposedly was there. In the days and months that follow, Bella is in a fog. She is numb. She only goes to school and work and then comes home. Her continued depression has her mom and Charlie worried to the point where Charlie has Renee come and attempt to take Bella back to Floria, thinking she needed to get out of Forks. Something awakens within Bella and she finally breaks down and lets herself cry. One morning, Charlie again threatens to send Bella to Florida to live with her mother. Bella, attempting to defuse the situation, promises that she and her friend, Jessica Stanley would go to a movie together. She and Jessica did go to the movie. Once the movie is over, Bella and Jessica are walking down the street, and Bella spots a couple guys sitting outside a bar. Bella instantly associates those guys with the ones she had seen that night in Port Angeles when Edward had saved her. She foolishly starts toward them, only to hear Edward's voice in her head, warning her to turn away, that this was dangerous. She is shocked to hear his voice and wonders if danger is the one way to hear him again. She soon finds some motorcycles that are for sale, and instantly thinks of Jacob Black, who lived on the La Push reservation, and she knew that he would be more than willing to fix them up. She and Jacob strike up a strong friendship when they begin to fix the bikes. Spending long hours talking and joking. A tiny bit of her happiness returns to her when she is with Jacob, but the nightmares always come back when she isn't with him. Bella begins to crave the times when she can hear Edward's voice in her mind. She rides the motorcycles briefly, anything to hear his voice. Soon, Jacob and Bella and Mike Newton, go to a movie together, and Jacob starts showing signs of having the flu, and his skin was flaming hot. He goes home and that was the last time Bella saw him for awhile. He starts avoiding Bella, not answering her calls. Billy, Jacob's father is also avoiding her. Bella begins suspecting that Jacob had fallen under the influence of Sam Uley, the man who had rescued Bella in the woods. Jacob had worried about the influence Sam had on the youth there and had voiced these concerns to Bella. Soon, it is revealed, after a fight with Jacob, that he is a werewolf. Something genetic that had been in his blood. He and the rest of the pack, were responsible for protecting the people there from a rogue vampire, who is later revealed to be Victoria, who's mate was James, who was killed in Twilight. The police, meanwhile, think that it's the wolves that are causing the problems. Jacob and Bella start spending time together again, and pretty soon another new idea comes to Bella's mind: Cliff diving. She had seen Sam Uley, who was the alpha of the werewolf pack and the rest of the gang, cliff diving and knew that the rush of adrenaline and danger would be the perfect recipe for another moment with Edward. She goes out on the cliffs when it is storming and jumps into the freezing, dangerous waters. She almost drowns, when Jacob comes and pulls her out. She learns that Harry Clearwater, a close friend of both Charlie and Jacob's father, Billy, had died of a heart attack that afternoon. She feels guilt when she learns this, thinking of how she could have died, too. Jacob drives her home, and when they get there, Bella sees Carlisle's Mercedes car. She is overcome with excitement and disbelief, ignoring Jacob's warnings that it might be a trick. She goes in and finds Alice standing there, in shock that she is still alive. Alice had seen a vision of Bella cliff diving, but had not seen Jacob pull her out. Bella tells her about Jacob being a werewolf, and concludes that she can't see the werewolves. Soon, Jacob stops by when Alice leaves briefly to go hunt. The phone rings, Jacob, who had been ready to kiss Bella, answers the phone. Bella demands to know who it was when Jacob hangs up the phone. Jacob informs Bella that it was Carlisle. Bella is furious that she didn't get a chance to talk with him, but all that is interrupted when Alice comes in and informs them that Edward was planning on going to Volterra, Italy to provoke the ancient Volturi-who were considered royalty. Edward was planning on going to Volterra and creating havoc in the city, exposing himself to the humans, in the hope that the Volturi would kill him. Bella, against Jacob's wishes, goes with Alice on a dangerous mission to save Edward. Once there, Alice instructs Bella to run through the city and to the clock tower, where Edward will be. Bella races off to save him and reaches him in time. Jane and Felix come and escort them deep underground to where the rest of the Volturi are gathered. Once there, Aro, the leader, is astounded at the restraint Edward shows in being with Bella, and not attacking her. Edward assures him it's not without difficulty. Aro is amazed at Bella's ability to block Edward from reading her thoughts, and even more amazed that she can resist his Jane's power. She has the power to create the mental illusion of burning pain. The Volturi let Bella go, after the promise that Bella will be changed into a vampire. On the way out, they see tourists that are, unknown to them, being led to their deaths. On the plane ride home, Bella tries to stay awake, thinking that this time with Edward was brief and that he would leave again. After touching down at the airport, Bella is driven home where she is confronted by an angry Charlie. She falls asleep and awakes to Edward telling her that Charlie has banned him from seeing Bella. He also tells Bella that he had always loved her, that he had only wanted to protect her and give her the chance at a normal life. Bella listens to this in shock and disbelief. Edward also proposes to Bella, much to her shock. Later, she decides to ask the Cullen family to vote on if she should become a vampire or not. Edward is against this, but takes her anyway. All the members of the family vote yes, except for Rosalie, who explains that she wished she had been given the choice, and that Bella is choosing wrong. Later on, Bella and Edward run into Jacob in the woods. Jacob has come to warn Edward that if he bit a human, that it would start a war within the two families. Bella objects to this, saying it's her choice. Jacob can't believe it and starts arguing with her. She tells him that she chooses Edward. Jacob runs away in pain over her decision. Jacob also decided to take Bella's motorcycle and leave it in the driveway so Charlie would know it was hers, the reason Jacob did this, was so that Bella would be grounded from seeing Edward. Bella is also grounded for leaving Forks without permission.